El país de la eterna ilusión
by hyperdarky
Summary: Solo puedo decir que habrán muchos misterios por resolver... Si dejan reviews estaré muy agradecida nn


**El país de la eterna ilusión**

**Capítulo I: **Una extraña invitación

La oscuridad se había apoderado del cielo, ninguna estrella brillaba y la luna llena estaba oculta detrás de las nubes. Pronto llegó la media noche y con ella la primera señal de luz. Una figura luminosa se deslizaba silenciosamente dentro del depósito de shen gong wu sin que nadie lo notara. Se movía a gran velocidad buscando su objetivo, después de encontrarlo salió de la habitación con una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos. La extraña entidad se detuvo frente a los aposentos de los monjes, entró por la puerta, miró a sus futuros contrincantes cuidadosamente y se marchó de la misma forma en que llegó.

A la mañana siguiente el más joven de los monjes decidió levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para comenzar con un entrenamiento más duro y así poder superar a sus compañeros, minutos después despertó el dragón de la tierra y se dirigió a la cocina del templo para tomar su desayuno, seguida por la dragón del fuego que decidió arreglarse antes de que el perezoso líder del grupo despertase. Todo parecía indicar que sería un día normal.

Algunas horas más tarde un pequeño dragón se acercó a los monjes diciendo:

- Chicos, un nuevo shen gong wu está revelándose.

- ¿Cuál es, Dojo? – pregunto el pequeño Omi.

- Es la Estrella Arco Iris (para aquellos que no lo saben este shen gong wu es exclusivo del trading card game) - respondió el dragón - este shen gong tiene la habilidad de pintar las cosas con los siete colores del arco iris.

- Qué útil - dijo el dragón del viento con tono sarcástico.

- De todas formas tenemos que conseguir el wu - respondió Kimiko.

- Entonces iré al depósito a recoger los wu para esta visión - dijo el dragón del agua.

- Se dice misión - Corrigió el líder del grupo.

- Eso también - respondió Omi mientras corría hacia el depósito

- Yo te acompaño Pequeño vaquero - dijo Clay siguiéndolo

Los dos comenzaron a recoger los shen gong wu que iban a usar, comenzando con la Esfera de Tornami, seguida por el Puño de Tebigong, el Velo de Sombras y...

- ¡EL OJO DE DASHI! - gritó Omi

- ¿Qué sucede compañero? - pregunto Clay

- ¡NO ESTÁ! ¡LO HAN ROBADO! - siguió gritando

Entonces Raimundo, Kimiko y Dojo corrieron al oír los gritos.

- ¡JACK SPICEERRRRRRRRR! - continuó gritando Omi

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó Dojo.

- robaron el Ojo de Dashi - respondió el pequeño monje.

- Seguro fue Jack Spicer - dijo Raimundo con puños formados en sus manos.

- Ese Spicer es peor que un cactus pegado al trasero

- Miren, dejó una nota - exclamó Kimiko sosteniendo un pedazo de papel que estaba pegado a un muro.

La nota estaba pulcramente escrita con tinta negra en una pieza de papel blanco. La letra era legible y no había ningún error en la ortografía. Claramente se podían leer las siguientes palabras:

"_Estimados monjes xiaolin, si quieren recuperar el Ojo de Dashi deberán presentarse en el jardín exterior de la mansión Spicer a la media noche del presente día. Nadie, absolutamente nadie más puede saber sobre esto y mucho menos acompañarlos, tampoco pueden traer los otros shen gong wu. Una persona de mi entera confianza los estará esperando junto a los demás invitados. PS: Adjunto una lista de objetos que necesito, no es necesario que traigan todos, con uno bastará, el resto de los invitados se encargarán de traer los otros artículos"._

La lista contenía cinco objetos extraños: Un fruto dorado del árbol del poder, una hoja plateada del árbol del conocimiento, una perla negra purificada con las cenizas de un santo, un diamante azul bañado con las lágrimas de una doncella y una punta de flecha que haya estado incrustada en el pecho de un dragón. Todos eran objetos sagrados difíciles de conseguir.

- ¿Para qué querrá todos esos objetos? - preguntó Kimiko

- Seguro se trata de algún plan para dominar el mundo - respondió Omi.

- No podemos dejar que Jack Spicer se salga con la suya - Dijo Clay

- ¿Pero qué haremos con la Estrella Arco Iris? - Preguntó Dojo

- Si vamos por el wu seguro encontraremos a Jack - dijo Raimundo - entonces le pediremos algunas explicaciones.

El pequeño dragón creció una vez más para llevar a los cuatro elegidos hacia el shen gong wu. Después de dos horas de viaje llegaron a un antiguo templo en Sudamérica, en el corazón del templo estaba el salón del tesoro y justo en el medio de este estaba la Estrella Arco Iris. Omi corrió rápidamente hacia el wu esquivando varios obstáculos y trampas mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo esperaban.

- ¡Yawn! Me pregunto cuánto más va a demorar - dijo Kimiko bostezando.

- No tardará mucho, ya sabes que Jack es tan predecible como un coyote corriendo por el desierto - respondió Clay

- Hola perdedores xiaolin, será mejor que no toquen ese shen gong wu - dijo Spicer saliendo de la nada.

- No te tengo miedo Jack Spicer - Dijo Omi demostrando su gran ego.

- ¡Cállate bola de queso! - Gritó el chico genio del mal - Jackbots ¡ATAQUEN! ¡MUAAAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y mientras Omi, Kimiko y Clay luchaban contra los malvados robots, Raimundo corría a gran velocidad directamente hacia el shen gong wu, para tocarlo al mismo tiempo que Jack.

- Jack Spicer, te reto a un duelo xiaolin.

- Apuesto la Mosca de Manchuria contra tu Velo de Sombras.

- El juego será persiguiendo a la estrella, el primero en alcanzar al wu gana

- ¡GONG YI TAMPAI!

Los pasillos del templo se convirtieron en pistas de carreras con distintas clases de obstáculos y el shen gong wu comenzó a volar a toda velocidad lejos de los dos competidores. Jack Spicer aprovechó la maniobrabilidad de su mochila helicóptero para tomar ventaja, pero en uno de sus intentos por hacer trampa chocó contra un obstáculo, entonces el líder de los monjes aprovechó para adelantarse y alcanzar a la Estrella Arco Iris. El duelo había terminado.

- ¡Bien hecho Rai! - gritó Kimiko.

- ¡Así se hace compañero! - agrego Clay.

- ¡Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera hecho mejor! - exclamó Omi.

Jack Spicer intentó huir, pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento Raimundo lo agarró de la mochila.

- Espera un momento, Jack Spicer - dijo el dragón del viento.

- ¡Por favor no me lastimes! - suplicó el chico gótico.

- Devuélvenos el wu que nos robaste - dijo Kimiko muy molesta.

- ¿De qué están habando? Yo no les he robado nada - contestó Jack mientras todos lo miraban con cara de incredulidad.

- Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces por qué dejaste esta nota? - Dijo Raimundo amenazadoramente.

- ¡Juro que no hice nada! ¡No está vez! ¡Lo juro! - comenzó a gritar - Además a mi también me robaron - continuó Jack un poco más calmado.

Todos lo miraron, esperando una explicación ante sus palabras, esperando que no fuera un truco sucio para salir ileso.

- Ayer por la noche alguien entró en mi mansión y robó mi Mono Bastón

- Como sabemos que no estás mintiendo - Dijo el pequeño Omi

- Por favor, créanme - Contestó - Además el ladrón tuvo el descaro de citarme en mi propia casa - dijo mientras sacaba dos papeles doblados de su bolsillo.

Los monjes miraron el primer papel, era una nota idéntica a la que habían recibido, sólo que esta estaba dirigida a Jack Spicer, y el shen gong wu era el Mono Bastón. El segundo papel era una copia de la lista de objetos que encontraron junto a la nota. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.


End file.
